Things LIke This Don't Happen For No Reason
by jazzyphae32
Summary: Not good at summarys story really good A Jemma Story about a huge party and huge events


Things Like This Don't Happen For No Reason

Emma P.O.V

My eyes shot open as i look around the red and black room and suddenly the memories of yesterday and last night flood right through my head **I SLEPT WITH JAX !.** but let me think about how this happened

\- Yestrday In School-

I walk in school and see Andi and i walk up to her "Hey Andi whatcha doing" i ask with a smile and she says "oh well me im just happy about the Party" Andi said with excitment but me on the other hand looked confused i had no idea about this "Party" Andi was talking about and i had to ask "What Party" she turns to me and was about to say something but was interrupted by someone.

"The party GiGi is throwing" a certain Australian accent that sent chills down my spine it was none other then Jax Novoa."Oh hey jax and thanks for telling me about the party" i say with a small smile i wonder if Jax has a date to the party he probably does considering he is the schools heartthrob."Anytime so Em i was wondering if maybe-" he was cut of by none other than "Danny" i say with a smile i go to kiss his lips and he kisses my cheek he does that everytime.

"So Emma Do you want to go to gigi's party with me" Danny says with a evil smirk. I wonder why he had an smirk but of course i smile and say "Yes" i look at Jax and the smile he had 2 minutes ago was gone so i had o ask "Jax you ok you look sad" he looked up from the floor and gave a fake smile "Yea Emma Im Fine.. I need to go see Lily" he says and walks away that hurt he always calls me Em "I should go talk to him" i say walking to Lily's office.

I open the door and see Jax sitting in Lily's chair thinking till i trip and make something fall "Emma what are you doing here" he says like i scared him and i get angry cause he called me Emma yea thats my name but i like it when he calls me Em "Would You stop calling me that" he looked at me confused "what is Emma not your name anymore" i sigh and give him an attitude "No Emma Is my name but you always call me Em" he sighs and says "Everyone calls you Em especially Danny Boy" i roll my eyes now i see what this is about Jax is jealous so i have to make it up to him "Yea everyone including Daniel" i stop realsing for the first time i said his full name.

"Yea everyne including Daniel calls me Em but when you call me that it's.." he looks into my eyes and smirks and says "it's what" i am snapped out of my thoughts and coninued with what i was saying "But when you call me Em its like i don't know it's just special" he is fulling smiling and i am full on blushing "Well i call you Em cause you are special to me and it kills me to call you Emma cause you are so special i dont want to call you by your regular name so i call you Em"

I didnt no what to say and before i could say anything Jax got out of Lily's chair and walked over to me, my knees were shaking so hard i thought i was going to fall i mean i amd speical to Jax Novoa wow he gradded my hand and said "I would do anything for you **I LOVE YOU EMMA ALONSO**" and with that he kissed my cheek and i felt shivers up and down my spine but i still lov Danny

I walked out of Lily's office and headed to my locker and got my books out and was headed to class until Danny pulled my into the janitor's closet and locked the door "Danny what are you doing" "This" he kissed me on my lips it was great until he tried to take off my shirt "Woah slow down what do you think your doing" "Having fun with my girlfriend now ur shirt" he smirked so evil like i got the spell-o-vision goggles out and he wasn't under a spell i turned him around no spider seal so he was really being him which made me mad "Danny im not ready" i say storming out of the closet and crying i ran to Lily's office luckily nobody was in there "what has gotten into Danny"

I Quckily got out of Lily's office and headed for the bathroom so i could clean my face i cried ALOT but anyways on my way to the bathrrom i bumped into someone and jut any someone The Head Panther Maddie VanPelt "Emma are you ok" i wipe the tears off my face "Yeah im fine just Danny" she shook her head "What hapened" "He ried to get me to sleep with him in th janitor's closet she looked shocked for a moment then asked "Does Jax know" i uckily shook my head no and i really ope he dosen't Know "Good cause if he did there would be huge fight" "I Know that".

-After School-

I was picking out my outfit for the party Danny talked about the council putting a spell on him he said he loved me and that he would never hurt "Em are you ready yet" "Hold on Andi I just have to find the perfect outfit...AH found it ill go change" "Hurry Up" "Ok Im done" Andi looked confused and surprised "Em you really wearing that" i smiled "AH Hell Yess i am" "Ok Now Lets GO"


End file.
